Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. (Hei) 11-070901 discloses a tablet filling device adapted to perform the following functions: mounting a tablet feeder filled with tablets on a motor base; holding the tablets in a groove formed in a rotor through rotating the rotor within the tablet feeder by receiving a driving force from a built-in motor of the motor base; and discharging the tablets from an outlet of the tablet feeder via a tablet path within the motor base to a rear surface of a plate provided with the motor base.